y desde ese momento todo cambio
by amayranni22
Summary: gar se lanzo a darrel, el esquivo, pero boxman estaba en el camino, el polvo se acento y lord boxman tenia sujeto el puño de gar. no abría pasado nada de no ser por que eso salio por tele y desde ese momento empezaron a temerle y desde ese momento tenia un mega dolor de cabeza. gar x boxman x venomouse (ok ko let's be héroes no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos dueños)
1. y así cambiaron su mentalidad

y asi cambiaron su mentalidad

gar se lanzo a darrel, el esquivo, pero boxman estaba en el camino, el polvo se asentó y lord boxman tenia sujeto el puño de gar. no abría pasado nada de no ser por que eso salio por television y desde ese momento espesaron a temerle.

...

el día era hermoso, el cielo era azul, los pájaros cantaban y la plaza estaba siendo atacada por los robots de boxman, como saben el casi no sale, no le interesa mirar como sus robots son derrotados, pero ese día el decidió salir, mirar pero el no fue montando su escritorio no, el salio sin mas que su sola y redonda presencia, ese día estaba lleno de personas, la presentadora ... le estaba dando una entrevista a Mr. gar, héroes y sus tonterías, aguaremos el día.

la batalla comenzó normal, darrel, shannon, y raymond atacaron a los protegidos de gar, se lanzaron puñetazos, lasers, patadas, mordidas dios era un desastre, la presentadora estaba narrando todo lo que pasaba y la jente solo se concentraba en la pelea, por mas ridícula que fuera todos estaban de acuerdo que esos robots eran persistentes en algun momento de la pelea un blaster disparo y por error roso el hombro de gar, todos contuvieron el aliento, gar miro su hombro y luego a darrel, todos estaban tan concentrados en ellos que no notaron que boxman se detenía unos metros de tras de darrel, sorprendido por el acto tan descabellado de su disperso hijo, pero a la ves orgulloso. estaba tan ensimismado pensando en la forma de recompensarlo que apenas escucho el tronar de huesos característicos, levantando la vista para mirar y capto lo que seria el inicio de su mas grande dolor de cabeza.

gar se lanso a darrel, darrel se supone que no se movería en otros universos no lo aria, no se moveria y terminaría destrozado por gar, pero ese día el universo dijo vasta de clichés e hizo que se moviera, el esquivo, gar se fue de largo, pero boxman estaba en el camino solo bastaron unos segundos, se miraron gar tenia su puño listo, boxman apenas pudo reaccionar y levanto su brazo derecho cuando se escucho un estruendo seguido de mucho escombro, todos estaban impactados no habían visto a boxman, el no es un luchador, el es un mecánico, todos se preocuparon y fueron a checar, el polvo estaba espeso, los escombros esparcidos por todos lados, los robots estaban siendo retenidos por los protegidos de gar, cuando el polvo se acento, gar salio primero, bañado en polvo y algunos escombros, el miraba conmocionado a lo que estaba dentro de lo que quedaba del polvo y cuando termino de desaparecer el polvo todos respiraron fuerte, no lo podían creer, hay con el ojo entre serrado, los dientes al descubierto y su ojo mecánico brillando, estaba boxman ileso, si pero enojado, las personas tuvieron miedo y no es por su apariencia, no, es por lo que tenia en su mano derecha lo que aterrorizo a la multitud y probablemente al mundo entero, lord boxman tenia sujeto el puño de gar, el detuvo un golpe de gar sin siquiera salir lastimado, sin gritar de dolor, nada, solo tenia su brazo extendido y una mirada feroz, todo el mundo estaba callado cuando escucharos un pitido y volteando al lugar miraron que era el hombre cámara que lo tenia todo gravado o mas bien dicho estaba al aire, todos en el mundo lo miraron en vivo y a todo color, lo único que boxman pudo decir fue.

-¿por que yo?


	2. y así el dolor de cabeza comenzó

y así el dolor de cabeza comenzó

punto de vista de boxman:

¿no les ah pasado que hay días en los cuales no debieron de levantarse de la cama?, ¿si?¿no?, pues ami si y este fue uno de ellos, la buena cosa de esos días es que a nadie le importa después, lo malo de este día es que todos, y digo TODOS andarán de metiches en mi vida privada.

se supone que yo no hago mucho, me levanto, me baño, desayuno con mis hijos, les grito, planeo destruir la plaza, los mando a atacarla, ellos fallan, les vuelvo a gritar, mando mas entregas de robots, abecés cosma llama, me regaña, termina la llamada, me voy a mi habitación a dormir y así hasta el día siguiente que sigue la rutina. pero hoy fue diferente, hoy me levante con el pie izquierdo, porque si no, ¿que me abría poseído para ir a esa pelea sin mi escritorio? ¿que me hizo pensar que era una buena idea mezclarme con la multitud de idiotas que miraban la pelea? y por sobre todo ¿en que rayos estaba pensando al ponerme justo de tras de darrel?.

el universo debe de estarse aburriendo mucho como para provocar esta catástrofe en mi vida, ¿no pudo elegir a nadie mas? ¿o solo faltaba yo en sus conspiraciones?, tal ves podría preguntarle al profesor venomous si necesita una rata humana para experimentar, o ha cosma, ella siempre me ha querido mandar al sol, tengo que hacer algo, lo que sea o tal ves estoy soñando, si eso debe de ser, estoy soñando que tengo el puño de acero de gar sosteniéndolo con mi mano humana mientras el me mira conmocionado, pero en los sueños no duelen los golpes, en los sueños tienes visibilidad completa y no polvo y escombros, rayos duele, mi mano me esta ardiendo, entrecierro mi ojo mientras hago un esfuerzo por no gritar apretando mis dientes, en verdad duele, escucho a mis hijos gritar, pero luego el polvo se asienta y escucho un respiro colectivo de la multitud la verdad no me importa, miro a gar a los ojos, aun tiene esa mirada conmocionada, se mira mas joven sin ese seño fruncido característico de el, el también me contempla muy detenidamente y les digo una cosa, es extraña la mirada que me da, es como si el apenas y me reconociera, no se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así, pero ese momento termino cuando escuchamos un pitido, yo por inercia busque el sonido y oh sorpresa era nada mas y nada menos que el hombre cámara.

por favor no, ¿porque? ¿que te hice universo?¿a quien mate en mi anterior vida para merecer esto? ¿acaso fui tan malo como para merecer la humillación televisiva?,esos eran mis pensamientos funestos cuando no tenia idea que lo que el mundo miro no fue mi humillación, si no algo que me hizo preguntarle una y otra bes al universo cada bes que me encontraba en frente de lo que seria la hilaridad del siglo.

\- ¿por que yo?


	3. y así ¿conocieron su fuerza?

y así ¿conocieron su fuerza?

punto de vista del :

la fuerza siempre a sido un punto importante para un héroe y en el mundo, existen seres que así como yo son fuertes y lo demuestran, pero también existen los casos extraños de personas que a pesar de ser fuertes no lo hacen, para mi eso es raro por que, ¿por que no mostrarlo? ¿por que si tienes la fuerza, esconderla? ¿es por miedo? ¿timidez quizá? ¿o simple mente no quieres?, esos son puntos validos para muchos, pero para mi, a pesar de lo que muchos crean la fuerza no se mide por lo marcado de sus músculos, si no por su fuerza de voluntad y control emocional y el hombre que en este momento detiene mi puño demuestra esas dos virtudes, je, si en la mañana alguien me hubiera dicho que boxman tenia virtudes lo habría mandado a volar, pero ver para creer.

es increíble y extraño que en este momento tenga la prueba de lo que siempre creí, que aquí ante los ojos de todos pueda refutar mi creencia sobre boxman, no por nada tengo alarmas que anuncian un ataque de sus robots, a quienes vemos todos los días y hoy no fue diferente o se supone que no seria diferente, ya saben, la alarma suena, llega una caja, salen sus robots, pelean con mis empleados, ganamos y escuchamos a boxman despotricar contra esas incautas maquinas y el día sigue como siempre, tendría la misma sensación de descilucion, el mismo desgarro interno, el mismo deseo de algo ¿el que? ni yo lo se.

pero ¿les digo algo?, en este momento no se que sentir, pero no es la sensación bacía de siempre por que, a qui enfrente de boxman, no siento nada mas que confusión, conmoción y desconocimiento, si en este momento lo desconozco, pues su ojo aguamarina que es tan expresivo hoy no muestra nada, sus dientes tan al descubierto y para el remate su ojo mecánico brillando y eso fue lo que mas me desconcertó, pues ese ojo fue lo primero que mire mientras el polvo estaba arriba y saben eso me asusto, luego cuando el polvo se fue y vi su expresión, mi mente quedo en blanco, nada, cero, bacía igual que el ojo de boxman.

no se por que, pero no podía apartar mi mirada de el, fue entonces cuando un pitido se escucho y la inercia me hizo voltear buscando la fuente y hay aun lado de nosotros estaba el hombre cámara grabando todo y yo mientras estaba con mi mente en blanco apenas pude sentir como la mano que sostenía mi puño se tensaba, apenas pude sentir el apretón, pero lo que si pude captar fue la vos, tan bacía y carente de emoción de boxman que dijo en un bajo y frió tono.

\- ¿por que yo?


	4. y así comienza el pandemónium

y comienza el pandemónium

el programa se interrumpió, la cámara se apago y en el momento en que eso sucedio el mundo entro en pánico y cuando digo que el mundo entro en pánico quiero decir, que los héroes entraron en pánico, miedo, terror, confusión esas emociones juntas e impulsando planes y estrategias, cambios y opiniones con respecto a lo ocurrido, se empezaron a preparar, P.O.I.N.T a su bes empezó a re evaluar a sus estudiantes, medir su fuerza, destreza y experiencia en batalla, descubrieron para su espanto que no tienen experiencia en verdaderas batallas, solo en simuladores, que ninguno sabe como sobrevivir en una pelea y soportar el dolor que provocan los verdaderos golpes, ningún adolescente de su escuela tiene la resistencia para durar horas, entonces se fijaron en los únicos adolescentes y un niño que si la tienen, descubrieron que uno de ellos trato de entrar pero no paso el examen para admitirla a las altas filas y el otro decidió trabajar en la plaza, revisaron las peleas de ellos y descubrieron que no eran nive por las poses, no, lo eran por que han ganado muchas batallas e impedido bastantes catástrofes, al equipo se les sumo un niño, un niño que tiene el potencial de ser mas fuerte que gar y si eso no fuera malo, lo peor es que ellos tres son los aprendices del héroe numero 1, ¿como? ¿como se les escaparon semejantes talentos y potenciales? ¿somos tan orgullosos de lo que asemos, que no notamos lo que se nos escapa de las manos? esos 3 chicos pudieron ser nuestros niños estrella, ganaste esta gar pero habrá mas oportunidades.

por el contrario los villanos estaban en negación, aceptación y en algunos casos escepticismo, todos tenían niveles distintos de procesamiento con respecto a lo ocurrido, muchos no lo creen, digo mira,.. boxman es ruidoso, griton, no se toma las cosas en serio, el es inteligente, le dan eso, es también un genio de la injerencia, mecánica y electrónica, ok eso también, es un gran programador, creo IA`s, cada una con su personalidad, el creo humanos artificiales, conciencias humanas en cuerpos mecánicos el... entonces unas preguntas rondaron por sus mentes, ¿quien eres boxman?¿que eres?¿por que acernos creer que eres un chiste? y por sobre todo ¿cual es tu objetivo verdadero al usar esa personalidad?.

por otro lado un bio-ingeniero purpura estaba repitiendo el vídeo que fue subido a Internet, reviso cada movimiento, cada gesto, poses, todo, y no negara que lo impresiono, ¿el es boxman? ¿el catalogado el chiste? ¿la broma boxman? por dios, el tiene una cita de negocios con el en unos días, ¿que pasara cuando le diga que lo sito para decirle que ya no seria un cliente?, no, no le dirá, replanteara la cita y le pedirá mas robots a si no quedara en ridículo frente a un hombre como el.

-tengo que buscar una vestimenta adecuada,fink.

\- ¿si jefe?.

\- búscame la mejor ropa que posea, mis mejores botas y por el amor de dios, búscate un vestido mas lindo.

\- ¿por que?.

\- por que, quiero que boxman me considere como un potencial compañero de crímenes.

no dejare ir esta oportunidad, ese redondo hombre tiene el poder de cambiar muchas cosas, el puede ayudarme en mi objetivo, tal ves y pueda convertirme en su amante, tendría ventajas mas grandes, a un que primero debo conocerlo y ganármelo, soy un hombre guapo y se que podre, soy también inteligente, talentoso y aunque no lo crean también se pelear, pero por ahora, practicare mi discurso frente a el, la primera imprecion es la importante y quiero que el se lleve una buena de mi.

\- boxman- dice mientras detiene el vídeo en el momento en que boxman mira a la cámara delineando con un dedo el rostro- nos veremos pronto querido.


	5. y así comienza la guerra

y así comienza la guerra.

punto de vista de gar:

paz eso es lo que se ciente en este momento, eso es lo que siento en este momento, me desperté con una sensación de extraña tranquilidad y paz ¿porque? ni yo lo se, pero me gusta, sonrío se que lo hago y todo es por una persona, esa que siempre puse como una prioridad en la plaza, esa por la cual algunos me tiraron de loco solo por decir que era peligroso.

\- "boxman".

sonrío mas amplia mente y de repente me empiezo a reír, se que es felicidad la puedo sentir burbujear y no parar.

\- ¡por fin! - digo mientras me río y brinco - ¡por fin todos pudieron ver, por fin esos adolescentes se tomaran mas en serio mis consejos, por fin ko tendrá mas entrenamiento, carol no tiene opción de negarse y por sobre todo boxman esta próximo a ser m...!

me detengo abrupta mente por esas ultimas palabras, no las diré en vos alta, no todavía, un paso a la ves, primero los entrenamientos, la seguridad de la plaza, sobrevivir al caos que se que se esta generando y después boxman. con eso resuelto me baño y salgo rumbo al trabajo preparándome mentalmente para lo que estoy seguro es un caos de gente y la reportera metiche.

al llegar eso es lo que encuentro muchos pro héroes y la reportera, ya que, pon tu cara enojada gar, me pongo mis gafas de sol para que nadie note que en realidad tengo desprecio por ella, no es que la odie, no, de verdad, pero es solo su actitud de "metomentodo en lo que no me interesa sin importar el dolor ajeno" lo que no me gusta, me bajo sin problemas pero a penas doy unos dies pasos cuando la metiche digo reportera me empieza a lanzar un sin fin de preguntas que no le entiendo ya que termina su perorata es cuando le pregunto.

\- ¿me podrías simplificar todo pero con mas calma y sin tropezar con las palabras por favor?

de inmediato se sonroja de la vergüenza por lo que dije pero se recompone y pregunta.

\- señor gar, todos se preguntan ¿como es que esta tomando todo esto con lord boxman con tanta tranquilidad? ¿no tiene miedo? ¿no esta preocupado? ¿que hará con estos nuevos acontecimientos?.

me río internamente por esas preguntas, cocita ¿en verdad me preguntas eso? pues hay te ba.

\- estoy tranquilo por que ya sabia lo que es capas, no, no tengo miedo, mi única preocupación en este momento es que mis chicos estén a la altura de lo que se avecina y por ultimo ¿nuevos acontecimientos? para mi no es nuevo, nunca lo asido, conozco a boxman desde que estaba construyendo la plaza y el era delgado, peleábamos el y yo mano a mano - a qui escuche unos jadeos por eso ultimo - ninguno tenia un solo ayudante - de nada lógica - a si que mientras ustedes apenas pensaban en lo que harían con sus vidas yo me preparaba y lo sigo asiendo, ahora si no tiene otra pregunta tengo que abrir.

me fui mientras que tras de mi dejaba a un montón de personas conmocionadas, en un silencio que me tenia al borde de una risa histérica, tengo que ver la repetición de la entrevista, solo espero que rad y enid no lo arruinen.

al mismo tiempo ese día:

casa de venomouse / punto de vista:

al despertar como siempre en mi enorme cama, lo primero que hice fue pensar en lo ocurrido ayer y en cierto hombre que ocasiono que muchas de mis creencias estuvieran siendo re evaluadas no solo por mi, si no por los villanos, por que se con certeza que miraron todo y de seguro han de estar al borde del colapso pues se que muchos se burlaban de el, tanto a sus espaldas como abiertamente, yo tengo la suerte de no haber ínter actuado con el mas que en los pedidos y no decir mis opiniones asía su persona, bueno no importa, bajo a la cocina para hacerme un café y mientras espero que la cafetera me avise despierto a fink, en serio esa niña debe aprender a levantarse temprano, preparo el desayuno mientras mi minion busca algo interesante que ver en la tele, de repente aparece la reporte rucha con mal gusto de la moda frente a la plaza lo mas seguro es que esta esperando a gar, bien mientras divaga sobre especulaciones y finales nefastos yo termino de preparar el desayuno.

mientras desayunaba escuche una conmoción en la tele era gar que llegaba, oh haber que tiene que decir, lo mire bajar con una tranquilidad que pronto se termino por las preguntas imparables de la reportera, pero el solo levanto una ceja y dijo.

\- ¿me podrías simplificar todo pero con mas calma y sin tropezar con las palabras por favor?

de inmediato se sonroja de la vergüenza por lo que dijo, ja, tonta presumida deberías de aprender a hablar pero se recompone y le pregunta.

\- señor gar, todos se preguntan ¿como es que esta tomando todo esto con lord boxman con tanta tranquilidad? ¿no tiene miedo? ¿no esta preocupado? ¿que hará con estos nuevos acontecimientos?.

ahora esas son unas buenas preguntas, de repente lo miro suavizar su expresión solo un segundo, pero a si como llego se fue y responde.

\- estoy tranquilo por que ya sabia lo que es capas - ¿en serio? - no, no tengo miedo - ¿como a si? - mi única preocupación en este momento es que mis chicos estén a la altura de lo que se avecina y por ultimo - hu ho eso no suena muy bien, es mi imaginación o su tono de vos es mas duro - ¿nuevos acontecimientos? para mi no es nuevo, nunca lo asido, conozco a boxman desde que estaba construyendo la plaza y el era delgado - ¿lo era? - peleábamos el y yo mano a mano - se escucharon unos jadeos por eso ultimo que el dijo - ninguno tenia un solo ayudante, a si que mientras ustedes apenas pensaban en lo que harían con sus vidas yo me preparaba y lo sigo asiendo, ahora si no tiene otra pregunta tengo que abrir.

y se va dejando a todos conmocionados incluyéndome, no se que mas paso por que en ese momento mi cerebro no funciono por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, hasta que...

¿como? ¿por que?... reacciono de la forma mas tranquila y razonable.

\- ¡¿que ellos que?!

-¡jefe!

\- ¡¿ese bigotudo exhibicionista lo conocía desde antes?, ¿ellos interactuaban y por quien sabe cuanto tiempo?, algo quiere de el estoy seguro, si, ese bigoton cara dura tiene algo planeado, pero no lo dejare!.

grito y maldigo mientras me muevo por la cocina como una fiera enjaulada, se que estoy exagerando con algunas de mis peroratas, pero saber que alguien con una gran cantidad de poder como boxman se podría ir me saca.

\- bueno, no dejare que me quiten la oportunidad de obtener lo que quiero, fink.

\- ¿si jefe? - fink asoma la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

\- arréglate que iremos de compras.

-uhmm ¿ok? - y se va a su cuarto para arreglarse.

\- no dejare que mis planes se arruinen, prepárate gar que esto es guerra y boxman, nos veremos pronto.

en ciertas oficinas una un almacén y el otro una fabrica sus respectivos jefes sintieron un escalofrío.

con gar:

\- siento que alguien me declaro la guerra.

con boxman:

\- siento que mi integridad física esta en peligro.


End file.
